tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Ryota Sakuraba/Image Gallery
Official Art= Ryota 2015 profile.png|2015 setting profile Sakuraba Ryota.jpg|Official smartphone wallpaper Ryota twitter icon.jpg|Official Twitter icon growth_1_1.jpg|Growth official wallpaper 1 growth_2_1.jpg|Growth official wallpaper 2 growth_3_1.jpg|Growth official wallpaper 3 growth_4_1.jpg|Growth official wallpaper 4 Tsukipro festa harajuku cover.jpeg|Tsukipro Festa Harajuku Alive harajuku fest file.jpg|Tsukipro Festa Harajuku (ALIVE bonus file) Ryota profile 2017.png|2016/17 casual profile Nakano live cover.jpeg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2016 in NAKANO DVD cover Ryota stage profile.png|2017/18 stage profile ALP cover.jpg|A.L.P ALIVE PARTY 2017 SUMMER DVD cover Growth 2017 visual.jpg|Growth 2018 setting Ryota 2018 profile.png|2018/19 casual profile Tsukipro ss anthology cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO SS Anthology cover Growth guild.jpeg|Growth 2018 AGF setting profile Machine growth 2.jpeg|2018 AGF setting profile Summer carnival cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2018 SUMMER CARNIVAL Growth 2019 visual.jpg|Growth 2019 setting Growth 2019 2.jpg|2019 setting profile Ryota 2019 profile.png|2019 stage profile Kagura ryota.jpeg|2019 AGF setting profile Growth pieno 2.jpeg|2019 Harajuku shop profile Growth pieno all.jpeg|Growth 2019 Harajuku shop profile |-| Album Covers= Side g 1 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: G Vol.1 Haru o meguru cropped.png|Haru o Meguru Monogatari Side g 2 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: G Vol.2 Kokoro cropped.png|Kokoro no Puzzle Side g 3 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: G Vol.3 Side g 4 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: G Vol.4 GROWTH Kachofugetsu Hana.jpg|FLOW AWAY GROWTH Kachofugetsu Tori.jpg|Fushichou no Nebula Corona cropped.png|CORONA Tsukikage cropped.png|Moonlight Refrain X LIED 3.jpg|X Lied Vol.3 SOSHI X RYOTA STAR SAIL.jpg|STAR SAIL Mahou cropped.png|Mahou no Kizuna Fuyu zenkoku ban cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO × Anitentokkyū 2017 Fuyu Zenkoku-ban Kimi ga cover clean.jpg|Kimi ga Kureta Mono、Kimi ni Okuru Mono Growth rs vol 2 cover cropped.png|vol.2 Kensuke & Ryota Growth rs vol 3 cover cropped.png|vol.3 Growth Growth rs vol 4 cover cropped.png|vol.4 Koki & Ryota Kirakira cover.jpg|KiraKira Growth rs vol 6 cover crop.png|vol.6 Growth Ivesta kagura cd cover.png|TSUKIHANA KAGURA Asagi moe cover.jpg|Asagi Moyu Growth diamond cover crop.png|DIAMOND♦ |-| Anime= Ryota anime profile 2.png|2017 anime profile Ryota anime profile.png|2017 anime reference sheet Tsukipro the Animation 1.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION promo poster ProAni.jpg|PROANI details poster ProAni GROWTH Teaser art.jpg|Growth promo poster Ryota Icon.jpg|Official anime SNS Icon Koki 1.jpg|Growth in the Mahou no Kizuna opening Ryota 1.jpg|Ryota in the Mahou no Kizuna opening Ryota.jpg|Character profile Preview 5.jpg|Growth representing team white at the sports day Ryota cheer.jpg|Ryota during the cheerleading event Cheer white team.jpg|The second white team cheer squad Official Preview 3.jpg|Ryota and the rest of Growth on the variety show against ZIX 12 OP 1.jpg|Ryota and Mamoru at the recap event 12 OP 4.jpg|ALIVE recapping the events leading up to the concert End Card 12.jpg|Episode 12 end card Final episode end card.jpg|Episode 13 end card |-| Manga= Manga countdown ryota.jpg|Ryota countdown illustration Proani manga countdown.jpg|Countdown illustration compilation Proani manga illust.jpg|Ouka Ranman color cover page One day manga cover.jpeg|one day cover page One day pv 1.jpeg|one day preview page One day pv 2.jpeg|one day preview page One day pv 6.jpeg|one day preview page Start line manga cover.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty color cover page Start line pv 2.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Parallel lineage manga cover.jpeg|Parallel・Lineage cover page Parallel lineage pv 1.jpeg|Parallel・Lineage preview page Parallel lineage pv 2.jpeg|Parallel・Lineage preview page Hidamari ni saku pv.jpeg|Hidamari ni Saku preview page |-| Stage Plays= Ivesta 1 ryo.jpg|IVESTA Episode 1 Let us go singing as far as we go: the road will be less tedious. -utai nagara hokou yo- profile Ivesta ep 1 actor poster.jpg|Episode 1 poster Alivestage ep 1 cover.jpg|Episode 1 poster (Tohiro ver.) Sqs ep 4 ryota.png|S.Q.S Episode 4 TSUKINO EMPIRE2 -Beginning of the World- profile Ivesta ep 2 ryota.png|IVESTA Episode 2 TSUKIHANA KAGURA～Ao to Midori no Monogatari～ profile Ivesta kagura visual.png|Episode 2 poster |-| TSUKINO PARADISE= Tsukipara proani login.jpg|Kensuke on the TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION commemoration login screen Growth Tsukipara.png|Growth TSUKIPARA profile Rsz changing homescreen characters.jpg|Ryota and Kensuke's Tasogare ni Somaru cards set as the homepage Rsz dorm.jpg|Ryota in the Tsukino dorms Rsz live screen.jpg|Howl on the live screen Card Gallery.jpeg|Unidolized Tasogare ni Somaru card in the Tsukipara card gallery Rsz main unit.jpg|Unidolized Tasogare ni Somaru card in the main unit Rsz event gacha.jpg|Tasogare、Yukata Melodia event gacha Rsz growth event.jpg|Tasogare、Yukata Melodia event main page GROWTH.jpeg|Growth drama CG Aratana ryota.png|Aratana Mebuki card Bokura no ryota.png|Bokura no Restart card Tasogare gacha.jpg|Ryota on the banner of the Fukkoku Tasogare ni Somaru gasha Kensuke event 4 stars.jpeg|Tasogare ni Somaru CG (Kensuke card, unidolized ver.) Ryota 4 stars.jpeg|Tasogare ni Somaru CG (unidolized ver.) Tasogare ryota idolized.png|Tasogare ni Somaru card (idolized ver.) Mahou no ryota idolized.png|Mahou no Kizuna card (idolized ver.) Agf ryota.png|Formal Coordi card Fantasy ryo.png|ALIVE FANTASY card Wanderful ryota.png|Wanderful Smile card (unidolized ver.) Wanderful ryota idolized.png|Wanderful Smile card (idolized ver.) Chibi ryo.jpg|TSUKIPARA Youchien card Growth kacho banner.PNG|Ryota on the banner of the KACHOFUGETSU Growth ver. gasha Ryota kacho idolized.png|KACHOFUGETSU card (idolized ver.) June bday gasha banner.PNG|Ryota on the banner of the JUNE HAPPY BIRTHDAY! gasha Ryota bday 4.png|Birthday2018 card (unidolized ver.) Ryota bday idolized.png|Birthday2018 card (idolized ver.) Ryota bday 3.png|BIRTHDAY2018 card Summer carnival ryota.png|SUMMER CARNIVAL card Fantasia alive event banner.png|Ryota on the banner of the TSUKINO FANTASIA～Aozora to Daichi no Shou～ event Fantasia ryo reward.png|SP:TSUKINO F. card (unidolized ver.) Fantasia ryo reward idolized.png|SP:TSUKINO F. card (idolized ver.) Fantasia ryota.png|TSUKINO FANTASIA card (idolized ver.) World festa ryota.png|World Festa! card Tasogare gasha banner revival.png|Ryota on the banner of the Fukkoku Tasogare ni Somaru 2018 event revival gasha Origin ryota awakened.png|ORIGIN card (idolized ver.) Omiseyasan ryo idolized.png|ALIVE no Omiseyasan card (idolized ver.) New year ryota.png|TSUKIPRO Shinshun card Chibiko alive gacha.png|Ryota on the banner of the Chibikko ALIVE Youchien gasha Youchien ryota.png|ALIVE Youchien card (unidolized ver.) Youchien ryota idolized.png|ALIVE Youchien card (idolized ver.) Yuenchi ryota.png|Yuenchi Date card Empire ryota.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE card (unidolized ver.) Empire ryota idolized.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE card (idolized ver.) 2nd anni ryota.png|2nd Anniversary★ card (unidolized ver.) 2nd anni ryota idolized.png|2nd Anniversary★ card (idolized ver.) Bday ryo 2019 gasha banner.png|Ryota on the Sakuraba Ryota-kun HAPPY BIRTHDAY! gasha Bday 2019 ryota.png|Birthday2019 card (unidolized ver.) Bday 2019 ryota idolized.png|Birthday2019 card (idolized ver.) Starry ryota.png|Starry card (unidolized ver.) Starry ryota idolized.png|Starry card (idolized ver.) Anihallo ryota.png|Animal Halloween card (unidolized ver.) Anihallo ryota idolized.png|Animal Halloween card (idolized ver.) Fairy ryota.png|Fairy card (unidolized ver.) Fairy ryota idolized.png|Fairy card (idolized ver.) Category:Ryota Sakuraba Category:Image Gallery